Rather Difficult
by slackerD
Summary: "Are you trying to sleep with everyone's monitor?" Alison questions. "Is Donnie next?"


**Title:** Rather Difficult  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sarah/Cosima/Delphine, Alison  
**Summary:** "Are you trying to sleep with everyone's monitor?" Alison questions. "Is Donnie next?"  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,394  
**A/N:** I don't speak French, so hopefully I used Google Translate accurately.**  
**

* * *

Kira finally seems to have fallen asleep and so Sarah can relax slightly. She hates it when her daughter's sick because she never feels like she can really do anything for her. And sitting here now, watching the rise and fall of her small chest, makes Sarah feel guilty for leaving her to be sick without the comfort of her mom for so many months.

The loft door gently slides open and Sarah looks up to find Delphine quietly entering. After one more glance to make sure Kira's still asleep, Sarah jumps up to greet her.

They meet in the kitchen as Delphine sets down the plastic bag of supplies she brought on the counter.

"Thanks," Sarah replies. "Her stomach's really been bugging her and I didn't want to leave her."

"It's fine," Delphine smiles. "I do not mind."

"Yeah? Cause I know that you're working on this big, important—"

"Which is why Cosima is still working on it," Delphine assures her. She glances over towards the bed. "How is she doing?"

Sarah shrugs. "Sleeping." She leans back against the counter and looks at her boots.

"Sleeping is good," Delphine says, as she joins Sarah in her reclining. "It probably helps that you're here."

"Yeah," Sarah mutters as she lets herself lean into Delphine.

The blonde wraps her arm around Sarah and pulls her closer. "You are a good mother, Sarah."

They stand like that for a long moment before Sarah says, "I suppose you have to get back."

Delphine nods. "The longer I am gone, the more worried about Kira Cosima will be."

"As if we wouldn't call her," Sarah scoffs.

"I think she, like me, worries that you will try to fix things alone," Delphine explains.

"I don't do that anymore," Sarah replies.

Delphine chuckles. "So last week when you tried to hide the fact that you'd spilled those seven containers of paint..."

"That's different," Sarah protests. "That was about Felix and his art; plus, it was my bloody fault. Kira... Kira deserves more than I can ever give."

Delphine smiles sadly and Sarah can see the objection in her gaze, but all she says is, "And I am thankful that you let me, us, help." She leans in for a kiss, a gentle pressing of lips, meant to reassure.

It's Sarah who deepens it—wanting that connection, that grounding—because she's starting to feel a bit out of control, having spent most of the morning feeling ashamed for leaving Kira. Delphine's serenity helps bring her down, which she desperately needs at the moment.

Because of this, they don't hear the door gently open and close again. However, there's a quiet gasp and a soft thud that draws them apart.

Still wrapped up together, they turn to see a stunned Alison gaping at them.

Before Alison can start yelling at them—because Sarah can already sense it coming—she slips out of Delphine's arms, but grabs her wrist to tug her with, picks up the bag that Alison let slip to the floor and then pushes her towards the door—which Alison awkwardly opens—and out into the hallway. Thankfully, Delphine understands what she's doing and closes the door behind them.

"It's not what you think Alison," Sarah starts, hoping to stave off a lecture because she can feel the heavy judgment radiating off her.

Alison huffs and asks, "Then what exactly is it, Sarah?"

"It's—"

"Because I really expected better of you, Delphine," Alison continues.

"Hey."

"Are you trying to sleep with everyone's monitor?" Alison questions. "Is Donnie next?"

"What? God no," Sarah retorts.

Though not looking at her, Sarah can feel Delphine trying to stifle her laughter

"What are you even doing here, Alison?"

Alison pulls a large Tupperware container out of the bag that Sarah set on the ground. "I brought homemade soup for Kira. When you said we couldn't meet today because Kira was sick, I thought I'd bring some over."

"How the hell did you make soup so quickly?" Sarah asks. "It's only been an hour."

"I didn't," Alison replies. "I have several containers in the freezer for whenever the kids are sick."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Sarah grumbles.

Sarah is still gripping Delphine's wrist. The blonde shakes it loose and slips her palm against Sarah's before squeezing Sarah's hand in reassurance.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Sarah knows she should just say it, but she can't. Not in the face of Alison's distain for her, and the lingering remorse that she was just starting to shake off—especially since Sarah really had thought they'd gotten over Alison being so bloody critical of her.

"We are together," Delphine speaks up. "The three of us."

"Together... the three... of you..."

Sarah nods, eyes defiant, as she feels Delphine press closer against her.

"Well, that's... Probably for the best," Alison finally says.

"What?"

"Well, you are rather difficult, Sarah," Alison explains. "Perhaps together, both Cosima and Delphine can stop you from being so rash."

"I'm rash?" Sarah scoffs. "What about you and Cosima? I'm not the one who—"

"Maybe now isn't the best time for that," Delphine interjects

"Fine," Sarah grumbles.

Alison smirks. "See?"

Sarah growls.

Delphine places a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Alison, perhaps now isn't the best time to, uh, talk about this, oui?"

"You're right," Alison agrees. "Cosima should be here as well."

Sarah sighs.

Alison hands Sarah the Tupperware container. "I hope Kira feels better soon. It's always difficult when your child is sick."

Sarah nods as she accepts the soup.

"But the four of us will be discussing this later," Alison says.

Obviously realizing that Sarah's retort won't be polite, Delphine quickly replies, "Perhaps Felix too."

Alison nods.

An elbow to the side makes Sarah say, "Thanks for the soup."

"Of course," Alison replies. "Tell Kira that I hope she feels better soon."

Sarah nods.

Alison's steps are echoing down the stairs as Sarah spins to face Delphine.

"That was your fault."

"Moi? You were the one who could not resist?" Delphine teases.

"Cause I'm the home wrecker, yeah?" Sarah scoffs.

"She did not mean it like that," Delphine assures her.

"Whatever," Sarah says. "Cos can do all the talking when we have the _discussion_ with her."

Delphine laughs. "Maybe Felix can help too."

Sarah grins. "Seems only fair, since he's been keeping the secret too, yeah?"

"And I am sure that Cosima will have much to say on the subject, non?"

Sarah chuckles. "She and Alison can debate while the rest of us drink."

"Alison does not seem to contester, eh... disagree," Delphine points out.

"Give her time," Sarah retorts.

"And now I really do have to go," Delphine apologizes.

Almost on cue, Delphine's cell rings. Sarah snatches it out of her hands and answers it.

"Allo?"

Sarah's French accent is, admittedly bad, and so a laughing Cosima replies, "Sarah?"

"She's leaving now, Cos."

"What were you guys doing?" Cosima teases.

"Nothing like that, perv," Sarah retorts as she switches to speakerphone.

"Then what?" Cosima questions, her voice echoing in the hallway.

"Alison…" Sarah answers.

"Did she catch you guys?"

"Oui," Delphine confirms. "Sarah could not keep her hands off me."

Cosima laughs as Sarah rolls her eyes.

"How bad was it?" Cosima asks.

Sarah scowls, unwilling to respond and Delphine laughs.

Cosima knows them well enough to guess. "Oh. Ouch."

"She is fine with it," Delphine says.

"She is? But I thought…"

"Once she realized we were not sneaking behind your back," Delphine explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sarah answers. "Guess we didn't give Alison enough credit."

"Guess not," Cosima agrees.

"But she wants to talk to all of us later," Sarah continues.

"What? Why?"

"To stop them from arguing," Delphine defends.

"Hey, she started it," Sarah protests.

Cosima laughs. "I'm sure she did."

"I'm done with both of you," Sarah retorts. "Go do your crazy science or whatever."

"All right, laters," Cosima says before ending the call.

"We won't be too late," Delphine tells Sarah.

"I'll be fine," Sarah assures her.

The look she receives is skeptical, but Delphine just kisses her before heading down the stairs.

Sarah waits until the echo of Delphine's footsteps stops before slipping back into the loft. She sets the soup in the fridge for later and goes to check on Kira. She's still sleeping, so Sarah sinks on the couch and tries not to worry so much.


End file.
